


Ficlet: The Sky Shudders

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett
Summary: for the full effect of this fic, please visit its accompanying video by clicking this link.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [for the full effect of this fic, please visit its accompanying video by clicking this link.](https://youtu.be/fX8o4hk9ThQ)

There was no thunder.

The clouds simply opened, rain pouring from them in bright silver sheets that splashed against the pavement beneath their feet with loud sighs.

Dean let out a shout, grabbing Castiel by the arm in an effort to make the other man move just a little bit faster. Their shoulders were already glistening with a wet sheen of rain, their hair catching droplets and darkening.

The car was still warm inside. The rain pounded on the roof in a dulled staccato as Castiel looked over and caught Dean's eye.

Abruptly, smiles crept across their faces, and a deep, rolling laugh swelled up and out of Dean's belly. To Dean's surprise, Castiel began to chuckle as well, a warm, throaty sound that plucked at something deep beneath Dean's ribs.

It thrummed, resonating with the wrinkles at the edges of Castiel's eyes, and as it percolated through Dean's consciousness some tiny and subtle threshold snapped within him.

Slow and ponderous, as though moving underwater, Dean reached across the space between them to cup Castiel's rough cheek in his hand. Castiel's grin melted away, replaced by dawning awe as Dean pulled him close.

The first brush of lips was barely a touch at all, hesitant and timid as it was, Dean's thumb trailing along Castiel's cheekbone more firmly than they pressed their lips against one another's. Castiel leaned into Dean's touch, so slightly it might have been Dean's imagination, and reached up to lay a hand at the back of Dean's neck in a gentle caress that sent a warm prickle radiating across Dean's shoulders.

Castiel's lips instinctively parted slightly in response to Dean's, and the kiss deepened with slowly growing abandon as, within it, Dean discovered everything that had filled the silent gazes between them, all the minute and sundry ways in which they belonged here. Castiel responded in kind, threading his fingers through the bedraggled, damp hair at the nape of Dean's neck, his other hand now resting on Dean's knee, fingers curling slightly against the fabric in idle patterns.

Above them, the sky shuddered and the rainfall ceased its relentless barrage against the roof of the car. Water danced in rivulets across the windshield as Dean pulled back and opened his eyes to look into Castiel's, both of them dazed and breathless, minds humming with the potential of what they'd just set free.


End file.
